This invention concerns an eye protective glass with its position adjustable in all directions, particularly having two sets of adjusting units mounted with a frame fixed around the glass.
A known conventional eye protective glass for the screen of a TV set, as shown in FIG. 1, has two position bases A, A fixed on an upper side of the cabinet of the TV set with scotch tape, and a support rod B respectively fitting horizontally through each position base A to position the glass C. However, this positioning way can only fix the glass in front of the screen, impossible to be adjusted in its position in any direction to cope with any size and shape of a screen a TV set has.